


Fish & Barrels

by flakedice



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo doesn't like water, M/M, Poor Bilbo, Took blood explains everything, for good reason, the company is disturbed, thorin is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakedice/pseuds/flakedice
Summary: Escaping Thranduil's dungeons via barrels doesn't go to plan. What plan there was.OrWhy Hobbits don't swim. Most Hobbits.





	Fish & Barrels

**Author's Note:**

> This should have gone up here last year but better late than never.
> 
> Big hugs and thanks to [croix_souillees](http://croix-souillees.livejournal.com/) and [la_featte](http://la-featte.livejournal.com/) for putting their hands up to be my artists. Please leave some love for la_featte's absolutely gorgeous illustration [here](http://lafe-art.tumblr.com/post/144866056257/hobbit-story-bigbang-fish-barrel-by-flakedice). 
> 
> And a big round of applause to [peaches](http://peaches.livejournal.com/) who made being part of [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/) a highlight of the year! :)

The water was an icy shock, slamming into his small body and forcing the air out his lungs. Bilbo twisted, icy pain shooting through his limbs, and clawed for the surface.  
  
He broke free with a gasp, surprised at how fast he had dragged himself up. Hobbits weren't known for their swimming.  
  
"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin smiled fiercely at him from where the company waiting in their barrels.  
  
The praise, along with the fact that they had _waited_ for him, was a burning spot of warmth in his body. Bilbo heaved in another breath, lungs spasming, and lifted a heavy hand in a weak wave.  
  
Voice low, Thorin gave the orders to push their barrels into the current.  
  
Bilbo swam over, feeling strangely drained. His legs felt half numb but he managed to grasp the side of Nori's barrel, the dwarf reaching an arm over to pull him further out of the water.  
  
He nodded his thanks, slinging one arm over the barrel's lip and gripping tight to the rope on its side with his free hand. Feeling somewhat sick now he had been in the water so long.  
  
But there wasn't a spare barrel and the current had them now. There was nothing to do but hang on for grim life.  
 

* * *

   
Thorin grasped Nori's shoulder, pulling him out of the water and letting him go with a slap. He glanced over the rest of the company. Dwalin was pulling Ori from the water, the young dwarf weighted down by his sodden woollens. Fili was hauling Kili up, one of his arms slung over his shoulders. Further downstream Gloin was helping Oin up the pebbled shore.  
  
But not everyone had reached the safety of the shore.  
  
Thorin turned, seeking out the smallest of their company.  
  
At first he feared the worst. Empty barrels drifted downriver, tilting sideways and filling with water. Bifur had pulled Bombur from his barrel and the two of them were now wading to shore.  
  
But he couldn't see their burglar.  
  
He remembered small hands grasping his waist, a thin shoulder pushing up under his arm, miraculously pulling him up to the surface.  
  
Thorin had only caught glimpses of Bilbo after that as they hit the rapids. A curly head surfacing amidst the swirling white water. A small hand gripping Ori's shoulder. A flash of a familiar red coat cresting a violent wave.  
  
But Thorin hadn't seen their burglar since they came ashore.  
  
"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur was scanning the shore. He took a step into the river, wading deeper as there was no reply, oblivious to the water filling his boots. "Bilbo?!"  
  
The company exchanged glances, Fili rising to his feet and Dwalin turning from the shore to scan the river.  
  
"There!" It was Kili who spoke, face pale and voice cracking. He pointed toward the river with a shaking finger.  
  
Thorin followed his gaze, eyes narrowing.  
  
One of the barrels had caught against a spur of rock, shifting with a dry grinding sound as the river forced it forward.  
  
There was a small hand grasping wet timber.  
  
"Bilbo!" Bofur splashed into the river, wading heavily into deeper water.  
  
Thorin followed more carefully, prepared to intervene if the current proved too strong. Water swirled around his calves, rising to Thorin's thighs as he followed in Bofur's wake.  
  
Bofur was already emerging onto the sandbar formed around the jutting stone. "Bilbo!" He leaned over, grasping the barrel-  
  
Only to freeze.  
  
Sudden terror flooded Thorin. He surged forward, disregarding the river's attempt to pull him into the swift current.  
  
Within moments, he had reached the barrel and the limp hand that lay so still up on it.  
  
At first he could not comprehend what he was seeing. Their burglar, head sagging, face held up from the water. Not moving. And in the water near him-  
  
Thorin seized Bilbo, one arm scooping him up, hand clutched in his waistcoat. Dagger held in his other hand to strike at the large fish lurking in the water.  
  
Except it wasn't in the water. Red and gold scales were glinting in the light, beaded with water. A tail. Long and sinuous, pouring out from under Bilbo's sodden coat. The fish wasn't feeding on Bilbo, it _was_ Bilbo.  
  
The scales were the same golden tones as Bilbo's hair. The same shade as his sodden coat.  
  
Thorin saw his hand reach out. Felt torn fabric under his fingers. Smooth skin that gave way to even smoother rounds of scales.  
  
The red and gold tail flexed sluggishly in the water, brushing Bofur's legs. He jumped backward, water sloshing up. "Mahal's stones!" Bofur's eyes were wide and white-rimmed.  
  
Thorin stared down at the long curved tail. At his hand that was still pressed to it, even as Bilbo's lolling head was lying against his chest. His ribs expanding shallowly against Thorin's arm.  
  
"Thorin!" It was Balin.  
  
Thorin turned his head. The others had gathered anxiously on the shore. Even Kili was standing, one arm slung over Fili's shoulders.  
  
Thorin opened his mouth. Only to find he couldn't speak. He suddenly found himself turning, Bilbo still in his arms. One hand still pressed to those strange fish-like scales.  
  
There were cries. Curiously muffled exclamations and shouts.  
  
Thorin waded back through the river to the shore, Bilbo's tail dragging through the water and pressed against Thorin's legs by the current.  
  
"Mahal Save us." Thorin was suddenly jolted back by Dwalin's big hand closing on his shoulder.  
  
The Company were now all at the water's edge, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Is he alive?" It was Fili, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"He's alive." Though there was certainly something wrong with him. They had bathed in streams several times during the journey and Bilbo had been fine. Definitely not part fish.  
  
Thorin made to pull Bilbo from the water entirely only to freeze, images of flopping, land-drowning fish filling his mind. Instead, he carefully lowered their hob- burglar onto the river's bank, his tail still in the water.  
  
"He's turned into a fish." Dori had a hand clamped tight on Ori's arm. "Turned into something unnatural."  
  
"Cursed Elvish waters!" Dwalin was glaring back up river.  
  
That got a response from the others.  
  
"Is it some sort of Elvish enchantment, then?" Gloin looked pale but furious.  
  
"Mers!" Ori looked somewhat abashed at his outburst but straightened his shoulders as the Company turned to look at him. "They're supposed to be fables from the West. Men that change into fish people when they enter the water."  
  
"Will he turn back if we pull him out, then?" Bofur had waded over and now stared down at Bilbo with doubt and worry.  
  
As one, the company turned to look at Ori.  
  
The young dwarf started to shrink back under the attention, only to straighten defiantly. "The tales speak of sea wives, who live on land for years." His confidence faltered slightly as his eyes fell on Bilbo. "They were meant to be able to return to the sea. None say if they returned."  
  
The company was silent, exchanging uncertain glances and shifting uneasily.  
  
"But they came to no harm on land." Thorin clarified.  
  
Ori glanced at Bilbo, hands clasped together, but he nodded.  
  
"So we risk it, then." Dwalin growled. His thick fingers flexed, like he missed the absence of Grasper and Keeper.  
  
It became clear that no one was quite ready to test Ori’s theory. So it was Thorin who bent to lift Bilbo from the water.  
  
"Laddie," Balin held out a hand in caution. "We can't be sure the tales are true." His mouth pursed. "We all know the truths that the tales of Men hold."  
  
"We cannot stay here." Thorin glanced over the company, sodden and injured. They needed shelter and safety for Kili to recover. His gaze fell on Bilbo where he lay on the shore. The long scaled tail that still drifted in the river's edge. "And I will not leave Master Baggins." The hobbit had saved them again and again. They would not abandon him. No matter what curse lay on him now.  
  
Thorin bent and with the determination borne of desperation, lifted Bilbo from the bank and his scaled tail from the river.  
  
Water ran in a steady stream, trailing over red and gold, falling to impact with the wet sand. Even as Thorin desperately watched Bilbo's lax face for any sign of distress.  
  
They all waited for a long moment. But Bilbo remained unconscious and still had a tail. But he wasn't dying, at least.  
  
A sudden thought occurred and Thorin moved to cup his hand before Bilbo's mouth. A reassuring puff of warm breath fanned against his wet hand. In this too, Bilbo remained as he had been.  
  
"We make for Laketown." And Mahal willing they would keep their lead on Azog and his orcs.  
 

* * *

   
Bilbo was light even with his new appendage. Thorin frowned down at the unconscious hobbit in his arms. Even wrapped in the cloak Dori had salvaged, he looked small. Diminished and worn by the trials of their journey.  
  
The quest had taken a toll.  
  
He glanced back at Kili, not reassured by his nephew's sickly grin. He was paler than any dwarf ought to be. And the grim glance Fili shot Thorin, told him as much.  
  
He would not lose them to this quest. He would not return to the Blue Mountains carrying bitter word of grievous loss. Not wearying Dis with more grief, her sons lost like their brother.  
  
He would not.  
  
Nor would he lose the hobbit who had dared to leave his comfortable home to win back their own.  
  
Thorin shifted his grip on Bilbo's limp frame. He'd lain still and limp in Thorin's arms since he'd lifted the hobbit from the water. Long enough for Thorin's worry to deepen into a yawning sense of dread.  
  
Bilbo hadn't changed back once free of the water. And now - his body wrapped entirely in Dori's cloak - to hide his brightly scaled tail –  
  
A part of him had cried out to cover up the jewel-like glittering expanse. Each of his scales were like a finely cut garnets and rubies hung in gold wire. The long cascading, fan-like tail a series of thin mithril plates set into the finest filigree spacers. It was like Bilbo had been forged anew by Mahal himself...  
  
Thorin had to ask himself if Dori hadn't been right. That this was some curse of Thranduil's, let loose like the arrow Thorin had shot at the white hart.  
  
Unlucky, Bilbo had called it. And that ill luck had found its target, striking out at the weakness of Thorin's heart.  
  
Dwalin suddenly stopped where he scouted ahead. The club-like branches he had armed himself with, held tightly in his hands.  
  
Thorin immediately halted, rocking forward onto the balls of his feet. Encumbered as he was, he would not be helpless-  
  
A familiar creak sounded out in the suddenly still air. Thorin turned to see a towering figure stood on a nearby boulder to their flank.  
  
A Man.  
  
"Dwarves are not a common sight in these parts."  
  
And clearly not welcome if they were to be greeted with a drawn bow.  
  
Thorin suppressed a growl. "We've encountered misfortunes in our travels." He met the Man's gaze, ignoring the show of threat. "We seek safe shelter before we can be on our way." And quickly.  
  
The bowman's gaze flickered. His eyes falling on Bilbo’s shrouded figure in Thorin’s arms.  
  
Thorin pressed his advantage, no matter how slight. Nor how it galled him to ask for help from the Men that had turned his people aside when they had not sought to take advantage of his kin.  
  
But it was Kili and Bilbo's lives that lay in the balance now. The safety of the entire Company.  
  
There was no place for his pride.  
  
“There are members of our company who are injured and ill." The words were rough, almost dragged past his lips.  
  
The bowman's gaze lingered on Bilbo, wrapped as he was in Dori's heavy cloak.  
  
Thorin's chin lifted, meeting the Man's gaze even as his grip tightened on Bilbo's unconscious form.  
  
Slowly, the Man lowered his bow. "Not many travel in these parts." His gaze shifted to Kili. "But we do not begrudge aid to those who need it."  
  
A small grim smile lifted the Man’s lips as he regarded Thorin's surprise. "The Master of Laketown may be led by gold but most of us know what it is like to face hardship."  
  
Balin was the first to recover his wits. "We'd be most grateful, laddie." His eyes twinkled with good humour. "Nor so churlish as to not give something in return with our gratitude."  
  
The Man's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now, no need to take offense. It's obvious that your coat's seen better days. And that bow is used to hunt deer, I would say, supplementing what fish you catch. It's an honourable thing to support your family so." He spread his own arm wide. "Surely, for their sake, you cannot begrudge a small donation in exchange for dodging your Master's eyes and help us find lodging."  
  
"He isn't my Master." The reply was quick but the Man had lowered his bow entirely.  
  
Thorin let the tension leave his shoulders, let himself loosen his tightened grip on Bilbo. The bowman would take the money and wasn't likely to betray them. Thorin knew well the look of desperation and the pride that would not allow one to stoop to criminal acts in order to survive.  
 

* * *

   
Bilbo opened his eyes to find Thorin staring down at him.  
  
Some of the lines on Thorin’s forehead relaxed. "How are you feeling?" A large hand came to rest on Bilbo's forehead.  
  
Rather warm with Thorin's hand on him. Bilbo flushed, heat warming his chilled cheeks. And suddenly remembered the churning white water and rain of orcish arrows.  
  
He struggled up, only to be held back by Thorin's hand and another strong clasp on his shoulder.  
  
"The Company?" He had lost sight of most of them once the water had become lashing white horror of swirling waves.  
  
Something eased in Thorin's eyes. "Safe."  
  
Bilbo recalled the black arrow at the gate. "Kili?"  
  
Thorin lifted his chin, gaze shifting to look beyond Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo turned his head to see Fili, sitting next to Kili who looked drawn and pale. Kili caught him looking and managed a sickly smile.  
  
It was only then that Bilbo realised that they were on a boat. Quite a big one if the size of the sail above them was any indication.  
  
Thorin caught the direction of his gaze. "Master Bowman has kindly agreed to deliver us to Laketown where we may recover." His voice was low, almost warning. Thorin's eyes shifted, focusing further down the boat’s deck.  
  
Bilbo turned to see a Man standing at the boat's wheel. He was tall as Men were, dark hair hanging down to his shoulders, clad in a sheepskin coat that had seen better days. But as daunting as he should have appeared, the Man's openly worried face belied his rough appearance.  
  
"Recover?" Bilbo struggled to sit up and this time Thorin helped him, one broad hand cupping his shoulders.  
  
The company exchanged looks. But none - aside from Kili - were seriously injured that he could see.  
  
Thorin's hand had tightened over his shoulder, gripping Bilbo’s waistcoat. He had lost his coat in the water and-  
  
It suddenly registered that he'd lost more than his coat. Somehow he'd lost his short pants. And his drawers. Now he was looking, Bilbo could see that his entire lower half was wrapped in someone's cloak. Bilbo flushed, mortified. Had he washed ashore without half his clothes? "What-" He reached towards the folds of the cloak.  
  
Thorin's hand stopped him. He held Bilbo's eyes with his own. "What do you remember?"  
  
A jumbled mosaic of snarling orcs and chasing elves flashed through his mind. The rise of rocks from the water and the violent eddies crested with sprays of white. And after that-  
  
"There were rapids after the gate." Rapids he was surprised to have survived. Hobbits weren't known for their swimming and even gripping Nori's barrel as he had been, there had been bruising contact with rocks and the rest of the Company's barrels which left him now stiff and aching.  
  
He could vividly remember his grip slipping from the barrel in the end. And being pulled down beneath the water...  
  
The water.  
  
Bilbo looked from Dwalin's uncomfortable scowl to Bofur's too solemn expression. A skittering sense of nervousness clenched his stomach. "What happened?"  
  
Thorin averted his gaze, suddenly unable to hold Bilbo's gaze. "You were...changed, when we pulled you from the water."  
  
Changed. Bilbo fought the urge to tear off the cloak and check he hadn't lost more than his clothes. "Changed how?" It came out more weakly than he had planned, an almost querulous whisper.  
  
"Laddie." Balin had clasped his hands in his sleeves. "Have you had trouble in the water before? Something - magic related."  
  
Bilbo blinked at him, not quite sure what Balin was implying.  
  
Dwalin let out a low growling noise, clearly sick of the attempts to soften the news. "You turned into half fish."  
  
Bilbo stared at him, half convinced the dour dwarf was joking. But it soon became clear Dwalin was dead serious. "Half fish." Bilbo repeated faintly.  
  
"Like a Mer." Ori hands were clasped in front of him, almost quivering. "At first we thought it might be the waters but then Nori splashed you with the lake water to check."  
  
"Nori!" Dori sounded shocked.  
  
Nori shrugged. "Well it worked. The scales started to come back."  
  
Scales. Bilbo turned back to Thorin, seeking some sort of sense out of it all.  
  
Thorin glanced over at the Man, staring at them across the deck from where he stood. "It's true." His voice was low so as to not be overheard. His voice darkened. “And if this is the work of Thranduil’s cursed waters, he will pay.”  
  
A low chorus of growls sounded out – a glance showed each of the company wearing murderous scowls of agreement. No doubt they relished the opportunity to act on their grudge against the elves. Bilbo squirmed, suddenly aware that the situation might have a different cause. “It might not have been the elves.”  
  
Thorin’s gaze snapped back to Bilbo. His eyes narrowed as Bilbo fidgeted under his gaze. “Master Baggins?”  
  
The Company had caught Thorin’s suspicious tone. Glances were exchanged. Balin’s eyes had narrowed shrewdly and Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest, scowling. Clearly an explanation was required.  
  
“My mother was a Took.” Bilbo pulled the cloak tighter around himself, fingers clutching tight at the damp fabric. “Tooks have always been regarded as strange by Hobbits in the Shire.” He grimaced. “Fae.”  
  
Ori straightened as if pricked. “Do you mean-”  
  
Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. “Legend has it that one of my Tookish ancestors took a fairy as his wife. And that sometimes that fae blood surfaces in the Took line.” His voice lowered so that the dwarves leaned forward to hear his reluctant words. “My mother was often said to be more fairy than hobbit.”  
  
He had heard the whispers, the taunts of the other faunts no matter how his mother had tried to shield him from them. There had been many an afternoon where Belladonna had taken him out into the garden for mock sword fights, a small adventure away from hateful words. Bungo Baggins had resorted to furious smoking on the bench outside his smial, glowering at gossips who lingered in the lane passing Bag End, smoking unnaturally perfect smoke rings in defiance of his choice of wife. And if there had been some shrewd back-handed observations about the gossips’ own shortcoming thrown in, well, the Baggins had always been sticklers for respectability.  
  
“Hobbits fear drowning. But unlike many hobbits, the water never bothered her.” There had been many afternoons when Belladonna had returned home of an evening with a brace of freshly caught fish. “She always said she could deal with getting a little wet.”  
  
“By turning into a half fish.” Nori summed up.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
It took a long time for Bilbo to gather the courage to look up. He could hardly believe that the fae blood running through the Took line had chosen to surface in _him_ in such a way. Let alone that now the Company knew he carried such-  
  
_freakish, unhobbitish, **unnatural**_  
  
-blood in his veins that they would want him as his burglar.  
  
Thorin was frowning at him, his blue eyes piercing. “Has this happened before?”  
  
Bilbo shook his head. “Hobbits don’t swim generally. I learnt when I was young, though. My mother insisted.” Which made more sense now. As did the way his father was the one to fish him out of the water while his mother dried herself off.  
  
“And you didn’t change then.” Oin looked sceptical. Still willing to blame elven magic for the whole thing.  
  
“Well, my mother always said that my swimming would improve in time.” Bilbo’s attempt at a smile came out more as a grimace. When he grew into his majority, now that he thought of it. It had been a strange thing to say at the time but Bilbo had only thought of it as his mother’s encouragement to learn.  
  
“And did it?” That was Ori, leaning forward, eyes bright.  
  
“I didn’t swim after her death.” Bilbo’s voice was flat.  
  
“We’re approaching Laketown.” The Man at the tiller broke in. The Company turned, bunching in even closer around Bilbo, partly shrouding him from view.  
  
The Man’s gaze fixed on Bilbo before sliding away again. “If you wish not to be seen your injured will have to be able to move quietly and quickly. The growing night should shield you but you cannot rely on it.”  
  
Bilbo glanced at the sky, startled to see the light draining away. He hadn’t realised it was so late.  
  
Thorin’s gaze was on Kili.  
  
Face drawn, Kili nodded even as Fili drew closer to his brother’s side. “I won’t fall behind.”  
  
Nor would he, fae blood or not. Bilbo caught and held Thorin’s gaze. “I can walk.”  
  
"They seem back to normal." Nori started to lift the edge of the cloak to peer at Bilbo's bare feet.  
  
Bilbo snatched it back with a glare, flushing as he tugged the cloak more firmly around him. Face heating with the awareness that his pants had been long lost and Dori's cloak was the only barrier between his nakedness and the rest of the Company.  
  
Thorin glared at Nori before turning back to the Man. “What do you intend?” He called out.  
  
The Man looked grim. “I can get you into the city.” The sails creaked above them, an eerie sound on the icy air. “But many of the streets are watched – a party of dwarves will not be able to move unremarked, even under the cover of night. You will have to swim for a distance in order to reach shelter unobserved.” He glanced meaningfully at the injured in their party.  
  
Kili had paled, mouth tightening. Fili griped his shoulder tightly but nodded when he exchanged a glance with Thorin.  
  
Thorin stared at him for a long moment, then scanned over the company, who stood tall and resolute. Except for Nori who was still standing worryingly close to Bilbo.  
  
Thorin gaze fell on Nori with an almost palpable weight. "We have little choice." He was grim, gaze flicking to the water and back to Bilbo. "Master Baggins."  
  
It took Bilbo a moment to realise that Thorin had been asking a question. He gazed at the tense faces of the Company, to the water and back. He drew up his shoulders, taking a deep fortifying breath. He gave Thorin a nod. "I can swim." And what an unnatural thing it felt to say. Stranger even more when he now knew what sort of swimming he was capable of.  
  
Thorin held his gaze for a long moment before inclining his head in acceptance.  
  
His trust caused Bilbo to flush. He was suddenly confident that a short swim couldn't be too bad.  
 

* * *

   
His confidence didn't last long.  
  
It was at once more and less terrifying than before. For one, there were no pursuing elves and orcs intent on stopping them with arrows or blades. And the waters of Laketown, eerily mirror still, were not the churning roaring waters of the river that threatened to drown them all.  
  
But it was not drowning that Bilbo now dreaded.  
  
Nori, Dori and Ori had already slipped into the water, treading water close to the walkway shadowed by an abandoned building. They had drifted close to where Fili and Kili sat on the edge, Fili in the process of helping his brother into the water.  
  
"Better hurry." Dwalin growled lowly from where he was keeping watch.  
  
Thorin cast Bilbo a look, concern in the crease of his brow.  
  
Bofur turned from where he was helping Bifur settle Bombur into the water. He patted Bombur on the back before walking over to lay a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Here. I'll make sure you don't lose your cloak."  
  
Bilbo clutched the cloak around himself more closely at that, fingers reluctantly loosening when he realised what he was doing. He cast another look at Thorin - who was still looking at him - and nodded determinedly. He had done this once before in a worse situation. He could do it again.  
  
With Bofur keeping pace, Bilbo edged towards the water and slowly lowered himself to sit on the cold, water-splashed wood.  
  
Fili cast him an encouraging look. Kili gave him a thin caricature of his usual happy grins.  
  
He needed treatment. A soon as possible. And Bilbo wasn't going to let his fear be a further delay.  
  
Bilbo drew in a deep breath. After one last look to ensure Bofur had a good grip on the corner of the cloak, Bilbo pushed himself off and into the water.  
  
The cloak dragged away across him and Bilbo plunged into the frigid water.  
  
The shock of it punched the air from his lungs. Icy pain shuddered through his body and Bilbo instinctively clawed his way back to the surface. He broke free with a splutter to find Nori close by in the water and Thorin kneeling on the edge of the walkway.  
  
"Bilbo!" Thorin's deep voice, lowered in volume still rumbled through the air. "Are you unharmed?"  
  
"Fine." Bilbo's reply was somewhat shaky. From the cold and the strangely effortless way he was now moving through the water. It wasn't as if his legs were gone- nor was it as if he had only one. Bilbo struggled past the strange sensation. "The water takes some getting used to."  
  
"Like taking a dive into a snow drift." Nori affirmed, sounding somewhat relieved.  
  
Kili looked at the water as if it were some dangerous foe. And then he pushed himself from Fili's supportive hold.  
  
Bilbo was moving before he could even think about it. With a strong push at the water, he darted around Nori and was at Kili's side, helping him stay afloat.  
  
Kili's pained gaze met Bilbo's smile shifting into a small but genuine smile. He gave a breathless nod of thanks.  
  
Fili was already slipping into the water and supporting Kili from the other side.  
  
Bofur and Bifur followed his lead, leaving Thorin, Balin and Dwalin the only ones left to enter the water.  
  
Balin cast a look at Bilbo and the shivering dwarves in the water and let out a sigh. "What a sight we shall be." He exchanged a look with his brother before stiffly lowering himself to the wet wood where Bifur floated. With a grim look, he slipped down into the water. Almost immediately, his white beard was wet and started to float in the water in front of him.  
  
"Someone's coming." Dwalin hissed. He left the side of the building where he was keeping watch and laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "It has to be now."  
  
Thorin slipped into the water without a word, his long dark hair floating up behind him as his sank low. With a series of hand gestures he pointed to their destination and started to quietly edge along the walkway to the cover of a nearby fishing boat.  
  
Dwalin was in the water within moments, reaching out for Kili where he drifted next to Fili and Bilbo. Kili made to protest but a stern glance from Dwalin had him accepting the new aid.  
  
The large warrior caught Bilbo’s gaze. He tilted his head towards Thorin.  
  
With one last reassuring look at Kili and Fili, Bilbo flexed his tail and started to follow Thorin.  
  
He felt the company's eyes on him as cut through the water. Their eyes glittered with reflections from the water's surface as they sank low enough to be hidden from a casual glance. Dori's eyes were somewhat wide at the sight of him but Bofur still wore his customary smile.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded on wood.  
  
A quick glance showed that most of the Company had reached the relative safety of the moored boats. Balin was close. But Dwalin, Fili and Kili were too far in the open.  
  
Bilbo met Thorin's strained gaze. There was an almost wild look in his eyes.  
  
Bilbo took a deep breath and dove into the water.  
  
The water was dark and cold. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to see. But the change that had given him a tail must have done something to his vision, for Bilbo could see enough. Pairs of dwarven boots and leggings churned slowly through the water. There was Balin, his robes a trailing cloud. And there, one leg dragging through the water, was Kili with Dwalin and Fili.  
  
Bilbo surged through the water, sailing past Balin with disconcerting speed. He found himself heading toward Fili and twisted aside at the last moment, drawing close to the long shadowy pillars that vanished into the deep dark below.  
  
He could hear the footsteps now. Heavy, sharp vibrations that travelled down through the wood and into the water. Bilbo headed towards their source then turned swimming away at an angle far from the sight of Kili and the others. Far enough to be a distraction and give them time. He surfaced.  
  
Almost as quickly, Bilbo dove again, making sure to slap the surface loudly with his tail.  
  
Muffled cries erupted. More dull thuds as more boots joined the first.  
  
Bilbo dove deep and out again, away from the lanterns and torches that shone on the water. He swam back to where he had left the company.  
  
The water was colder and murkier this deep but Bilbo didn't dare rising closer towards the surface. Not with the Men still holding their torches over the river.  
  
Long dark shapes emerged from the murk - the pillars that supported Laketown from the muddy lake bed. Bilbo slipped between them, only then chancing to swim towards the surface, sheltered as he was by the building above.  
  
Bilbo peered through the murky water, swimming cautiously towards the edge of the building, squinting as he searched. At first he couldn’t see any sign of the Company. But finally, among the darker shadows of the boats tied along one of the wooden walkways, Bilbo caught sight of a booted dwarven leg.  
  
With a flick of his tail, Bilbo glided forward. More slowly than before – he was all too aware of the lights still shining on the water on the other side of the building.  
  
More boots appeared, treading water slowly behind the curves of the moored boats. Bilbo quietly slipped under the closest boat, peering up at the dwarven bodies in the water. Most were pressed close to the boats. Two stocky figures close to the building, hair fanning out, pale and dark. Oin and Gloin. A smaller body gripping at a boat next to two other dwarfs must be Ori, Dori and Nori. And the two dwarves holding so close together had to be Kili and Fili-  
  
Which mean it was Thorin who floated in the water near the boat’s prow.  
  
Bilbo slowly swum up to the surface, carefully aiming for the clear water near Thorin, which would be shielded from sight by the boats.  
  
Low curses broke out when he surfaced. Thorin twisted around, an almost ferocious snarl on his face. Only to freeze when he saw Bilbo in the water beside him. “Bilbo.” It was an almost soundless whisper of relief. Thorin's large hand clasped his shoulder. Relief was writ large on his face, his eyes still somewhat wild.  
  
Voices were loud in the air, but muffled now. Bilbo sank lower in the water as he watched the distant torchlight on the water start to retreat.  
  
Dwalin met Thorin’s gaze from where he helped Fili hold Kili up in the water. The young dwarf’s face was drawn and he had grown even paler.  
  
Thorin’s expression turned grim. He glanced at Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo nodded. Trusting the others to follow, he swam out from behind the boats they sheltered, scouting ahead.  
  
The town was quiet. Iron lanterns hung from buildings, weak flickering flames doing little to light more than the wooden walkways below; the water was untouched a great inky darkness that Bilbo used to his advantage.  
  
He swam down the canals, slipping from shadow to shadow. Pausing whenever there was the sound of boots on wood or the approach of torches. Doubling back to ensure that the Company was following more slowly and carefully in his wake.  
  
Thorin gradually stopped startling when Bilbo surfaced beside him to report back on what lay ahead. He laid a hand on Bilbo's wet shoulder and didn't flinch when Bilbo's tail brushed against his legs.  
  
He was warm, too, even in the lake's chilly water. Which might have explained why Bilbo kept so close. Or at least that was Bilbo was telling himself.  
  
Progress was slow but finally the statue Bard had told them of came into sight. It was at a busier junction of walkways, lanterns’ light pooling out onto buildings and water alike. The small bridge crossing one of the narrow side canals was in use when Bilbo surfaced in the shadow of a moored boat. A woman with a basket slung over her shoulder was halfway across the bridge, a young man following behind her with a net full of fish.  
  
Bilbo shrank back against the boat. There were open window, lit by candlelight, looking out onto the water. And a lone man sat in a boat, his line cast over the side. Even a quiet swimmer would chance being spotted trying to reach Bard's house.  
  
Bilbo sank beneath the surface once more and dove, swimming back towards the Company. He was more practised at spotting them now in the lake's murky water and was soon surfacing at Thorin's side again.  
  
Thorin immediately slowed. "Bilbo?" His voice was low.  
  
"There are Men ahead." Bilbo was blunt. "We'll have to swim beneath the surface if we don't want to be seen."  
  
Thorin's gaze flicked over Bilbo's shoulder - to Kili, Bilbo realised.  
  
"You can take shelter behind several of the boats and walkways but there's an open stretch of water that can't be avoided."  
  
Thorin nodded. "We go together." He spoke quietly but his voice carried easily to each of the Company. "Move in groups so we can pass unseen yet be close in case of trouble." He grimaced. "We will enter Bard's house together from the water." His gaze softened as it rested briefly on Bilbo. "Master Baggins will keep close to help those on their dive."  
  
Bilbo smiled grimly as the Company's eyes fell on him, giving a small determined nod. If anything went wrong he'd be the most manoeuvrable. And he could help get Fili and Kili to safety. His new tail was useful under the circumstances.  
  
Bilbo swam over to where Fili and Kili floated, grasping tightly to the edge of a walkway. "As least there aren't any orcs this time."  
  
Kili flashed a grin, stretching the pained lines of his face. "Not much of a challenge, then."  
  
"I think I've had enough challenges on this quest." Bilbo retorted, matching his soft tones. "I look forward to sitting in a comfy chair and smoking an entire pipe."  
  
Fili smiled, some of the worry retreating from his expression. "I'll join you if you want company."  
  
Warmth flushed Bilbo's face even as it curled in his stomach. Smoking his pipe had been one of his favourite solitary pleasures in the Shire - one did not just interrupt a hobbit smoking his pipe. But it no longer was so appealing as a solitary endeavour. "I'm sure Bard can find another chair." And maybe Thorin could be convinced to join them.  
  
Movement caught the corner of his eye - Dwalin was already swimming, one eye on Nori and Balin even as he scanned the nearest walkways. Bilbo caught his eye and nodded.  
  
He paused a moment to give Kili an encouraging smile and then Bilbo was diving under water again, swimming low beneath Dwalin and Nori's churning feet and scouting ahead.  
  
It was slow going.  
  
Dwalin and Nori proved themselves strong swimmers, easily diving under the water. Balin was not so adept but allowed Bilbo to grasp him by one arm and help pull him through the water. They swum deep under the occupied boat and surfaced amid the posts beneath Bard's house. As Balin recovered, unsuccessfully trying to wring his beard of water, Dwalin and Nori kept an eye out for any approaching Men.  
  
After scanning the open water and the stubborn fisherman still in his boat, Bilbo swam back to where the next group of the party waited to cross.  
  
Oin squinted at him as he surfaced next to the boat he sheltered by with Gloin. But he nodded when Bilbo gestured to the water.  
  
Oin turned out to be nearly as good a swimmer as Dwalin. Gloin wasn't so gifted but both dwarven brothers made it unseen to join Dwalin and Nori.  
  
Bofur, Bombur and Bifur waited for him next, Bofur shooting him a smile beneath sodden braids. Bilbo raised a finger, then pointed it down towards the water.  
  
Bifur gave an enthusiastic nod, let out a low word of Khuzdul, and immediately dove under the water. Bofur let out a low exclamation, grasped Bombur's arm and followed.  
  
Bilbo hurriedly dove in their wake. Bifur was already striking out, swimming towards Bard's house. Unfortunately, he was heading right in the direction of the Man who was _still_ fishing. Bifur would clear the boat but the hook hung over the side was still a danger.  
  
Bilbo flicked his tail and gently took the dwarf's arm, trying to steer him away from the boat. To Bilbo's surprise Bifur didn't pull away, simply changed direction to follow Bilbo's guidance.  
  
A glance over his shoulder revealed that Bofur and Bombur were following, if less gracefully. Bombur, strangely agile in the water, still needed a nudge to guide him back in the right direction in the water.  
  
They surfaced under the house where the others were waiting.  
  
Dwalin scanned over the newest arrivals, reassuring himself that they had arrived safely before his eyes finally fell on Bilbo. "Best make the next, the last." He glanced meaningfully at the water.  
  
Bilbo nodded and dove again, not wasting time. The water was cold and while the most of the dwarves seemed unmoved by it, the same couldn't be said for the injured in their party.  
  
Bilbo swam quickly and deep enough to be invisible from the surface. The thick supporting posts that held up the buildings gave way, a thinning forest of tall branchless trees that disappeared into the murk. After several sinuous flexes of spine and tail that almost felt like he was kicking legs, more posts appeared and Bilbo headed up towards the surface. Large black shadows marked the buildings above, pale wavering patches revealing torches and lanterns in the air. Bilbo slowed as he rose, swimming towards the surface in winding loops until he could see long shadows of boats and the strange shapes of his dwarves from below.  
  
There were five bodies above. Bilbo ascended carefully, surfacing in the gap between them.  
  
Dori started as Bilbo's head broke the surface, startling Ori in turn. Fili had been reaching for a knife but relaxed as he recognised Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo wondered if there wasn't something else in the water to make them so jumpy. He hadn't seen anything but the Man sitting in the boat fishing wouldn't be there if there wasn't anything to catch.  
  
"Bilbo." Thorin's voice was low, almost without sound. He was next to Kili, on his other side, supporting him with Fili.  
  
Bilbo caught the question in Thorin's gaze and nodded. Everyone had made the crossing safely.  
  
So far.  
  
He opened his mouth, fought the urge to cough and clear his throat. "One last swim." His voice was unrecognisable, scraped raw and an empty husk.  
  
Thorin cast him a worried look but nodded, hand tightening on Kili's shoulder. "We go together."  
  
Dori cast a worried gaze at his brother floating at his side but Ori only nodded grimly, his eyes trailing over at Kili.  
  
Such blatant doubt of his abilities would normally have had Kili indignant but he didn't even notice, grimly eyeing the distance they had to swim.  
  
Bilbo raised a hand from the water. In the shadowed light from the lantern on the nearby building, it looked strange. Pale and glistening. Bilbo tried not to think about it.  
  
He met each of the remaining dwarves' gazes and then tilted his finger, pointing the path they would have to swim. It was a more direct route, cutting right through the open water and dangerously close to the occupied boat but it was also the shortest.  
  
And with Kili exhausted and injured as he was, that was their only choice.  
  
Thorin exchanged a look with Fili and Kili, then started to slip below the surface. A determined look on his face, Ori dove under the water, forcing Dori to suck in a deep breath and follow.  
  
It wasn't so easy, keeping his eyes on five dwarves, not simply two or three. Ori had already swum ahead, cutting through the water in large determined strokes, and Dori was close behind them.  
  
Bilbo kept an eye on them long enough to ensure they were heading in the right direction and then turned his attention back to the Durins.  
  
A glance told him that there was going to be trouble. Kili was doing his best to swim, kicking tiredly with one leg while the other mostly dragged. Fili and Thorin were better but concerned as they were with aiding Kili, they hadn't dived deep enough into the water.  
  
They wouldn't be visible but the water disturbed by their movements would.  
  
Bilbo twisted, turning over in the water and swimming back to Thorin's side. He tapped Thorin's shoulder, pointing down when the dwarf turned to look at him.  
  
And it was then that Bilbo saw the hook floating in the water, only moments from snagging in Fili's hair.  
  
Bilbo twisted, shooting upward with one powerful push of his tail. He shot past Fili, batting the hook away before it could get caught and betray them.  
  
The sudden move forced Fili and Kili downward. And suddenly Kili was clawing at the water, jarred loose from Fili's hold.  
  
It only took a moment to realise what was happening. They were only halfway and Kili wasn't going to make it.  
  
Bilbo flipped over and dove. He grasped one of Kili's flailing arms and surged forward and up.  
  
Bilbo surfaced alongside an anchored boat, hidden behind its bulk. Kili wheezed in a lungful of air as Fili surfaced next to him.  
  
Something brushed against Bilbo's tail and he started. He twisted around to find Thorin emerging from beneath the surface, his long hair plastered flat down over his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bilbo froze at the Man's voice, instinctively sinking lower in the water. Kili, grasping tightly to Fili's arm, froze and Fili pulled him close to the boat's side, hiding them both in the shadows. Thorin was still at Bilbo's side, one hand closing on the hobbit's arm under the water.  
  
Bilbo strained his ears, stilling as the sound of boots on wood reached him.  
  
"Jack!" The voice came from somewhere to their left. A walkway close to the boat they sheltered under. "Still hanging your line?"  
  
"Got to get something for the Missus if I want to eat." This time the answer came from the Man in the boat, startlingly close.  
  
Laughter rang out, slightly more distant this time. "Better you than me." The Man's voice faded as he spoke.  
  
Thorin's hand tightened on Bilbo's arm. A tug downward.  
  
Bilbo met his gaze and nodded. He turned to Fili and Kili. Kili looked as pale as watered down milk but he gave a short nod, drawing in a deep breath. Fili had an arm around him, a tight grip on his shirt and belt.  
  
They submerged.  
  
Bilbo stuck close this time, pacing the three of them. Clear of the occupied boat, there were no more incidents. Soon they were surfacing where the others waited under Bard's house.  
  
"Alright?" Dwalin's quiet query was rough with concern. His eyes flicked to Kili briefly, gauging his condition.  
  
Thorin shook his wet hair back from his face. "Sound the signal. We need to get out of the water."  
  
Dwalin looked like he wanted to say something but simply nodded. He rapped on the wood above his head and then reached up to heave the wooden hatch open. Within moments he had reached up and was hoisting himself from the water, disappearing from sight.  
  
Nori followed then turned and helped Oin up into the house. Thorin had steered Kili towards the narrow entrance way and with Fili's help, lifted Kili up and out of the water.  
  
Bilbo remained in the water, circling slowly as the dwarves clambered up into Bard's house. Slowly they disappeared, leaving Bilbo in the water.  
  
Dori was the last dwarf out of the water. Bilbo waited for Dori to clear the narrow opening, floating in the water to one side.  
  
The dark water slapped against the posts in the dark and Bilbo shuddered. He certainly hadn't thought this quest would involve crawling up through a toilet. This wasn't going to feature in any of the stories he told when he got back to the Shire.  
  
If he got back.  
  
"Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo looked up. Thorin leaned down and extended his hands even as Dori spread out a blanket, hiding them from view of the Men. Bilbo found himself being pulled from the water, hanging briefly exposed in the air before the Man-sized blanket was wrapping around his tail and hiding it from sight. And then Thorin was holding him in his arms, one arm under his shoulders, the other beneath his tail.  
  
Bard eyed them with concern, startlingly close. "I have clothes for you all."  
  
There was a pause. And then Thorin's deep voice was thrumming through his chest; Bilbo could feel it through his side. "For which we are grateful." Thorin didn't release his grip, only nodded Bofur towards the table.  
  
Bard took one last glance at Bilbo in Thorin's arms and then nodded, turning to help his children sort through the pile of clothes that had been laid out.  
  
Thorin stood for a moment but then started further into the room, an obvious goal in mind.  
  
Nori moved aside from the large chair he'd been standing beside and Thorin carefully lowered Bilbo into it. Dori made much of tucking him in, making sure that nothing of his tail was seen.  
  
Bilbo nodded gratefully, sinking back into the chair, aware that Nori was keeping watch - neither Bard nor his children would be getting close unawares.  
  
A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Bilbo weakly pulled up the blanket, tucking it further around his shoulders. They were safe now. From angry elves, marauding orcs and the gaze of Laketown's unpleasant Master.  
  
At least for now.  
 

* * *

   
The breeze that flowed off the water was cold, edged with the chill of snow and freezing heights. It was familiar, the scent of the mountain. Of Erebor.  
  
How often had he breathed in that clear cold air in his youth? It had been so long but now, finally once more, the very breath of the mountains was in his lungs.  
  
And Erebor. Erebor was in sight, a majestic towering peak, now finally within reach.  
  
Thorin drank in the sight of the solitary peak, snow-capped and towering. So imposing and remote yet the breaking dawn had turned it into a beacon, forge-lit stone.  
  
Hope, long since a small carefully guarded flame, burst into renewed light. They had travelled so far, risked so much. They would reclaim Erebor as his father had set out to before him.  
  
They would reclaim their home.  
  
A soft snuffle pulled Thorin's attention from the beckoning sight. Warmth brushed his side, a small soft body turned golden in the morning light.  
  
"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo's words were thick, slightly slurred. He huddled wrapped in his blanket, standing on his large bare feet once more. But he wasn't steady.  
  
Exhaustion had fallen upon him after being drawn from the lake. Whether it was the change or the simply too long exposure to the cold water, Bilbo's health had faltered. Leaving him with chills and feverish warmth, thickened breathing and congestion. A cold Oin had pronounced.  
  
Thorin feared it might be something else.  
  
Thorin clasped one of Bilbo's shoulders in his hand, support and encouragement. "A day or two's journey, no more." They had time for Bilbo to recover. For Kili to regain his strength.  
  
Bilbo peered up at him, his eyes somewhat glassy. Almost like the darkened lake for a moment. A length of lank hair hung over the side of his face and Thorin resisted the urge to tuck it back behind a leaf-shaped ear.  
  
"When to we leave?" The scratchy words made Thorin's throat ache in sympathy. Bilbo coughed, body convulsing violently for a few long moments under Thorin's hand.  
  
"Three days at most." Durin's day was nearly upon them. And with their ill and injured, they would not be able to travel so fast. "You would do well to rest, Master Baggins."  
  
"I would be of little use facing a dragon in this state." Bilbo gave a small self-deprecating smile.  
  
Thorin gently squeezed the thin shoulder under his hand. Thin and fragile seeming to a dwarf, yet strong enough to carry the hopes of thirteen dwarves.  
  
The heart of a king.  
  
Erebor stood high and proud across the Long Lake. Framed by wood but tantalizingly close. And they would not have come so far if not for one small hobbit.  
  
"We would sooner leave you than Fili or Kili. You are of our company, Master Baggins. And of Erebor if you wish." There were waters deep within the mountain. Pools deep enough for one small hobbit with the ability to turn half fish.

 

* * *

 


End file.
